


Read My Smile

by IndiannaJones5



Category: Once, Peter Pan - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Kudos: 1
Collections: quotesnstuff





	Read My Smile

" _He's ' **happy** ' Rumple. **That's why you don't recognise him**_ **...** "


End file.
